This invention relates generally to a normally axially extensible strut capable of being locked in order to carry tension and compression loads, and more particularly to a low-friction, axially extensible secondary link between a helicopter main rotor force measurement system and the helicopter frame, which is automatically lockable and capable of transmitting both tension and compression loads to the helicopter frame in the event of primary link failure.